V8 Fusion and Snowballs
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Your name is Craig Tucker and you're about to start a new life. Craig has been shunned his whole life for being different but that was just how he lied it. So what happens when he is selected for a special school best suite for his new blossoming powers. There he will meet some new friends and maybe make himself a name in this crazy world on the Supernatural.


Okay normally I don't even read Author's notes but hats off to those who do. Prepare to have your minds blown. This is a Yaoi, Cryle and creature fic! If you don't like any of these then why the fuck are you even doing here? Get outta here chum. But if you love all of these or just one or two, then...WELCOME MUTHAFUCKA. It's about to get epic up in this place.

Do not own South Park.

Totally fucking wish I did though. I'd be a _fuckin milionaire._

LET'S KICK DIS' BITCH.

~~~~~~~~~~North Park bus stop.

My name is Craig Tucker, not telling my name because it's none of anyone's business. I was just normal teenager up until last week. I ate lunch, I didn't make desks crack in half when I was angry. I have this "gift" as my mother liks to call it and they're sending me to a "special school filled with people just like me." Yeah, special my ass. My whole town was terrified of me, and truthfully it kind've hurt. Though it wasn't like I ever had any friends here anyways. The school was in South Park, just a few hours drive from North Park. I took only clothing and the required supplies. Everyone thought I was a freak and I guess I am. Well maybe this school wouldn't be as horrible and dimwitted as this place. A blue bus pulls in front of me. The doors open up but the doors do not squeak, in fact they soundlessly open. I climb up the stairs and I see no one else on the bus. The driver is a man, his eyes are have sunglasses on and he has on a train conductor uniform. I'm guessing this school was well paid for, the driver smiles at me and his teeth are entirely canines.

"Are you the Tucker comma Craig boy I am to take to South Park High? " He asks, his voice is very formal yet behind the formality sounds like some one who likes to laugh.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm gonna guess you''re driving me?" I ask smiling at him.

"Well nice to meet you , I am Fred Cross. I'm a ghoul. So try not to die on the bus because I will eat you." His face is serious.

"Uh uh uh uh..uhm...O-okay..." I felt nervous and my face showed it. Then burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face my boy! No but I'm serious, no dying on the bus. I'm sure you'll find your niche in South Park. No one there will hate you for being different." He smiled really big and friendly.

I smiled back and sat down on the right side of the bus because Cross had told me the school would be on the right. The bus seats were a pretty crimson and velvety. I saw that there were seatbelts so I buckled in, as I watched the tree's blur by I felt that emptiness leave me. I decided that I would be different, I wasn't going to be so anti-social and moody. I was going to be happy and try my best to show affection. Maybe get a boyfriend, yeah that's right. I'm gay but I don't give a shit about what others think. I'm me and that's good enough. I watch as occassional tree turns to dense forest and the snow is nonexiststent. I watch as a HUGE HUGE HUGE FUCKING HUGE castle comes into view. Plus there are seperate campus' with dorms. Okay this was getting pretty fuckin cool, okay so I'm not as pissed anymore. I might actually really like it ehre. The sun is starting to set and sudden;y streetlights turn on all over. A large fountain turns on and I swear I saw a horse size wolf flash in the tree's.

"You saw right , we have all kinds of creatures here. That was a werewolf pack. Don't worry, they only bite in defense. It's the vampires you should try to avoid, they kind've like to walk over people. Well, good luck kiddo." He smiled and I smiled back. I hoisted my dufflebag over my shoulder and I saw a sweet looking woman waiting at the entrance. The bus was gone as quick as it had come.

"Ah ! Just in time! You'll have plenty of time for breakfast, to get unpacked and to meet your housemates!" She seemed to be a little TOO cheerful.

"Hello ma'am, housemates?" I greet and question.

"Yes, you're very lucky! You get to room with Stanley Marsh, Kenny Mckormick, Eric Cartman, Token Black, Tweak Tweek, Cylde Donnovan and Kyle Brovloski. Keep out of Eric's schemes, don't scare Tweek and do avoid Kyle. He's not a bad person but he does have quite the temper. Oh don't make fun of Clyde, he cries a little easily."

"What are they?" Craig bit his tongue at his question. It sounded rude once it came out of his mouth. She only smiled sweetly.

"Stanley and Token are wolves. Eric and Kenny are inccubi. Teek and Clyde are witch's, but do try to avoid Tweek when he's casting. His twitching causes spells to miss the intended target. Kyle is a vampire and though he doesn't do what the others do he's hot tempered. Just keep your distance. And you are a super telekenetic. I can't wait to train you up so that you'll cease breaking furniture." She winked at me and I blushed. I really wanted to know why everyone was so afriad of this Kyle guy. Vampire, okay freaky but they're normal here apparently. She walked me around to every class and even showed me the shortcuts, she also gave me my sceduake and even gave me a few tips. I put my stuff down in my dorm house room and saw that the other side had a coffin in it. So i was rooming with the Kyle kid. Cool. I saw that the house was empty and went to the cafe. It was like a huge cafeteria but hyped up on fancy drugs or something. Diamonds chandeliers and velvet booths and a buffet as long as it was wide it seemed. I'd forgotten it was dinnetime. A kid came rushing up to me, he was smiling and he smelled vaguely of pine needles.

"My name is Stan Marsh! I heard you are our new housemate! I'll show ya the ropes!" He said smiling brightly. I saw that his canines were a tiny bit longet than a normal humans.

"Names' Craig Tucker. Yeah I am your new housemate. And thanks man." I give a small smile. Which I rarely did back in North Park.

"Coolz! Now here is the meat section, the fruits..." I kind've tuned him out as I observed the food spread. I smiled and nodded occasionally.

"So, you wanna sit with us?" He asked me.

"Sure, just give me a second okay?"

"Sure." So he followed me around as I put fruit, cheese and some chicken marsala on my plate. I was still a human so of course I avoided the raw meats and the food that I'm pretty sure was rotten. Then I saw him, the mysterious Kyle Brovloski. I knew it was him because Stan had rambled on about him whilst I got food to feed myself. The room had gone dead silent as soon as he walked in. He held his head high and passed right by the food and grabbed a V8 and a package of sun chips. It was a very small lunch but then again he WAS a vampire after all. So i guess it was pretty logical that he wouldn't eat much.

'Are you going to stare at me all day or you going to move out of my way.' a voice said in my head.

I looked down and saw that Kyle was looking up at me, I turned and saw Stan was laughing. "How are you doing that?" I questioned.

'All vampires can do this idiot.'

'No need to be mean.' I said into his head.

His eyes widen and then he smiles, I swear the tempeture of the room just rose. I smiled at him, and it was true smile. The others soon broke out into whispers and the silent whispers were interupted by a loud yell of, "HEY JEW BOY. GET AWAY FROM THE NEWBIE. YOU'LL MESS HIM UP." I saw his smile leave instantly and then he was gone. I turned to look at Stan and saw him slap Cartman.

"WHAT THE HELL. " Cartman yelled angrily. I observed him and saw that he was pretty good looking. There were clearly muscles and what seemed to be eternal baby fat cheeks.

"Why are you such a dick Cartman?! What happened last year wasn't his fault!" Stan snapped at him. I sat down at the far end and soon found myself surrounded by the others. I learned all of their names and what they were. Tweek, Clyde and Token seemed to like me best. Tweek seemed like he really needed to lay off the coffee. Token really looked like an East Park kid. Priveldged, worshipped by his parents but his personality gave a different vibe. Clyde, well for some reason I wanted to punch him. He looked like the kinda guy that if you punched him he'd burst into tears automatically. But all in all I really liked the trio and I guess with me maybe we'd a foursome.

Then a bell rings and I see everyone stand up. The lights are suddenly brighter and through the now opening curtains I see a full moon. I see Marsh and Token grin at each other and race out of the hall, along with quite a few others. Clyde looks at me and tells me, "Full moons are when the wolves get to skip class and go racing. It's packs virsus other packs. Think of it like an epic game of tag and hide-and-go-seek combined." I smile at him, wow, this place has really gotten some smiles. Which was a saying a shit-ton considering how much I hated my old town. I walk next to Tweek and Clyde and Cylde babbles on and on about how the witch's and something about about turning Tweek into a cat. I guess it was an okay story but Clyde wasn't the best story teller because he gets so caught up in the tiny details.

So my classes are suited for people like me with my 'gift." As soon as I walked in I felt like others were scrolling through my brain like Tumblr. I looked at them all and smiled pleasently like they _weren't _scrolling through my brain.

"Hi, I'm Craig Tucker. This _is _the place for the telekentics and such right?" They all nodded. "Awesome, where the teacher?" I asked. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw a really pretty woman. Her hair was brightest pink and her eyes were bright blue, she had a pretty good figure. Like an hourglass and I saw that her teeth were perfectly normal, _thankfully,_ I just hope for some one semi-normal. Then I saw Kyle slink in towards the very back and it seemed everyone here liked him. They all said hello quietly to him but he seemed determined to stare at me. What was I? A subway sandwich? Then again it was a look of some one looking at somethng under a microscope. I had to admit I felt myself squim and I looked back up at the teacher.

"My name is . I see your our newest recruit! Justv in time for the festival! Our booth almost always wins!" She said. I decided she sounded Glinda from Wizard of Oz. Which was pretty cool since it was one of my favorite movies.

"What do you mean?"I asked blinking stupidly.

"Well it's called "The Winter Moon" festival. It used to be just for the vamps and wolves but they proved they couldn't behave so it became a school-wide event. We usually do a scary maze or a barin test. People enjoy it, we also encourage the parents to come. Though none usually do.." she said the last part sadly.

"Well that sounds like lots of fun." I said hoping this would lift her spirits. It seemed I succeeded because shge smiled.

"Good to hear, I see you already know Kyle so why don't you take the seat beside him?" She looked at me. Great so she's been in my brain too., Or word that I held no fear for this Kyle guy what-so-ever had travele fast.

Well hell, let's try and not fuck this up shall I?

R&R B/c I have no idea if anyone wants this to update.


End file.
